The invention relates to a mounting for an optical apparatus including a joint ball, a mounting device for the apparatus and means for fixing the mounting device at the joint ball.
A mounting of this kind is known from EP 0 829 675. The mounting contains a fixed joint ball, a bridge with a width which is smaller than the ball diameter and which engages around the half diameter of the ball and a handle with a screw and a knurled bolt for the fixing and for locking the bridge on the joint ball.
The disadvantages of the known mounting are to be seen in the fact that the contact surface between the joint ball and the bridge is limited, that the fixing force in the direction of the bolt axis is only partially applied to the joint ball and that the joint ball has a larger diameter in order to achieve an adequate holding force, whereby the weight of the mounting is considerable and the use is restricted.
It is the object of the invention to improve a mounting of the initially named kind in this respect.